


First Kiss

by ElectronicStar



Series: Agduna Week 2020 [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Agduna Week 2020, F/M, Fluff, agduna, agduna week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: For Agduna Week 2020, Day 1: Firsts
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: Agduna Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	First Kiss

Agnarr was sitting under a tree, reading a new book. It was from a Danish author and it's about a mermaid falling in love with a human. It was a very interesting book and he couldn't put it away, he just needed to know what's gonna happen next.

But then something pulled him back to reality. “Boo!” Screamed someone, making him jump in surprise. Looking up, he was suddenly face to face with his best friend Iduna. She was hanging upside down from a branch. He didn't even notice her climbing on the tree...”Iduna!” The king took a deep breath, to calm down. “Don't scare me like that...”

“What are you reading, Your Majesty?” She asked, obviously pleased that she scared him. Agnarr raised the book to show her the cover. “Oh, some new Danish author.”

Iduna tilted her head, interested. “What's it about?”

“Well, it's about a mermaid. She falls in love with a human and wants to have legs. I'm currently at the part where she's swimming to a sea witch to make her wish come true.” He explained and noticed the wonder in her eyes.

“Sounds very sweet.”

Agnarr smiled up at her. “If you want, I can lend you the book when I'm done. I'm sure you'll like it. I couldn't put it away since I got it.”

“Sure. I'd love to read it, too.” The brunette returned the smile and this might be the only thing in this world that was better than any book. Even upside down she looked beautiful. Agnarr watched, as she reached up to get off the branch, but then it suddenly snapped and she fell. He acted fast, throwing the book away and jumping up to catch her. He did catch her, thankfully, she landed right in his arms.

But he lost his balance and they both fell to the ground. And sadly he didn't have the time to cushion her fall. He fell right on top of her. “Sorry. Sorry...” He mumbled, before realizing their position. Agnarr was lying right on top of her and his arms were wrapped around her protectively. The blonde let go of her quickly, but then froze when he saw how close they were.

“It’s okay. Thanks for catching me.” She looked up at him with these beautiful blue eyes of hers and Agnarr felt like drowning in them. That was...a common feeling, really. He had no idea when he started to feel like that, but one day it just happened and now he couldn’t be without her anymore.

Too dazed to realize what he’s doing, he leaned down to her till their lips touched, slowly closing his eyes. It was a very innocent kiss, just a light touch actually, but it still made his heart flutter with joy. Only a few seconds later did he realize that he rudely stole Iduna her first kiss and pulled away in shock. She may not have fought back and even closed her eyes, but he still felt terrible. And it was even worse when she opened her eyes again. Those innocent blue eyes looked at her with emotions he couldn’t guess and made him blush more than ever before.

Then he panicked, feeling like he betrayed her for some reason. He felt guilty for just kissing her like that. “I’m sorry!” He practically yelled in her face, before jumping to his feet and running away as fast and as far as his feet could carry him. His book lay on the ground, forgotten.


End file.
